1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to lateral closure systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a quick release clasp and connector part for interconnecting an accessory item to a support body.
2. Description of Related Art
Lateral closures utilizing a deflectable flap guarding a narrow slot within which is deployed a stud piece is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 420,041, 681,699, 723,234, 1,390,776 and 1,463,949. The above art was developed for use in securing together parts of clothing. In particular, lateral closures were used to connect adjacent parts of a corset or for attaching the ends of suspenders to a pair of trousers. With corsets, the fastener part of the closure is secured to a steel strip along the corset edge. The stud part of the closure is hooked to a corresponding adjacent strip. The strips are used to pull the corset together and the array of lateral closures on the strip uniformly hold the corset strips together.
A disadvantage of the garment closures is that they were designed to hold parts of clothing drawn together under tension. In effect, they were replacements for drawstrings or stitches. As such, they were designed as releasable securement means and were primarily used in multiple units. They were not thought of as being independent means for interconnecting separate objects. Also, the closure parts were permanently attached to the garment parts. Thus, they were not intended to be independently portable.